


Cockles

by Lauriec114



Category: Cockles - Fandom, SPN, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriec114/pseuds/Lauriec114





	

Jensen hears Misha is doing another livestream. He enjoys his livestreams because he loves to interrupt them. It's like a funny thing they do with each other, to playfully mess around on livestream, and because the fans love it too. They like to make the fans laugh, almost as much as he enjoys the attention from Misha. Wait? Did he just think that out loud? Jensen often wonders why he does that. Why he always seems so concerned of how Misha would react? Well, he is one of his best friends, so of course it matters to him what he thinks. That's it. That's definitely it.  
Jensen turns on his phone to see Mishas livestream. He's with an old buddy of his from seventh grade, Darius. He seems like a nice guy. They get along well. He's funny and charming too, and Misha seems happy when he's around. Suddenly, as Jensen sees them together on his phone, joking and telling each other old stories from their childhood, he feels something in the pit of his stomach. Something strange. It's almost like he feels like Darius is trying to take his friend away from him, but that's silly. Of course he's not, they've just been friends for a lot longer, that's all. Jensen decides to call Misha to interrupt like he always does when he's streaming. He dials his number. He notices Misha looking at his phone and seeing that it's Jensen. He tells the audience, " Looks like it's Jensen calling me. I wonder what he wants?" Misha looks at the audience and says" It's only Jensen. I'll just give him a call later and see what he wants." Jensen's stomach drops. " Call me later? What does he mean call me later? Misha never ignores when I call." He suddenly feels not only sad but upset because his friend always stops his livestream to call him back. That's what he does, but not this time. Why? Is it because Darius is with him? Does he like Darius more than him? "Wait. Stop it. What am I twelve? I shouldn't be feeling this way. I'm a grown man and Misha is just my friend. Just a friend who can have other friends too, nothing to get all worked up about." But then he sees a selfie that Darius and Misha take with each other with Misha lying his head on Darius shoulder, and Darius with his head resting in top of Mishas.  
" Ok now what the hell is that?" Jensen says to himself. " What's with the lovey dovey selfie pics? So is this why he hasn't responded back? Because he wants to spend time taking cute selfies with his BFF from junior high? Really? " Jensen doesn't know what has gotten into him and why he's suddenly feeling so uncomfortable with this situation, but he can't help it. It's not only that Darius has a special bond with Misha, or that they've known each other for 30 years or so, but he's going to try to make a move on him? Really? Does Misha even see that? Jensen tries to ignore the whole thing and just puts down his phone, forcefully on the table at that.  
That evening Jensen is playing with his kids at his house, him and Daneel have been divorced a few months and it's his weekend with them, as his phone rings. It's Misha. Jensen hesitates as to whether he should answer it or not, since it seems like he'd rather spend time with Darius anyway, but then his conscience answers him" Ok again, are you twelve?" He contemplates to answer it and picks it up.."Hey, Mish. What's up?"  
Misha: Hey, buddy. You called? Just wanted to check back with you."  
Jensen: ( to himself..." oh really? NOW he wants to check back with me?") Oh, yeah. I just called you to , you know, ( Jensen felt like he couldn't hold back) just wanted to interrupt like I always do, but it looks like you were too preoccupied with your new, or should I say OLD friend, Darius."  
Misha: ( puzzled) Uh, Jackles are you alright? Are you upset with me about something?"  
Jensen: (cannot help it now, he doesn't know why, but he's going to get this feeling out) Upset with you?! Why should I be upset with you? Just because you always call me back when I interrupt your livestreams, it's just what we do, but not this time. No this time you were having such a hippity happy time with old buddy, Darius and taking cute little adorable selfies to bother to call me. Why should I be upset?!  
Misha: Um, Jensen, I think you're being a little unreasonable.  
Jensen: Oh really? Unreasonable? You're calling me unreasonable? You're the one parading around with Mr. Charming who has probably wanted to get into your pants since the seventh grade, and if that's what you call ME being unreasonable, then you two belong together!  
Misha: ( mouth is opened in awe) uh, Jensen. Are you... jealous?  
Jensen: What?!?! Jealous?! Hell no! Why in earth should I be jealous?! That's so ridiculous! (Laughs)  
Misha: Well, I uh, I just haven't had anyone be that angry with me since Vicki and I've divorced. It seems like jealousy to me.  
Jensen:  
Jensen:  
Misha: Jensen. You still there?  
Jensen:(realizing how he's acting and a little embarrassed) Uh, I'm sorry, Mish. I ...I don't know what got into me. I'm really sorry I snapped at you? Forgive me?  
Misha: Well, that depends  
Jensen: Depends on what?  
Misha: On if you really meant it?  
Jensen: Meant it?  
Misha: Yeah. I mean, were you really jealous?  
Jensen: Uh, I don't know. Maybe. Just a little, maybe.  
Misha: ( smiles in flattery) Well, you don't have to be. Darius and I are just friends. I promise you that.  
Jensen: I know that. I just.. just thought he was attracted to you and...  
Misha: And what?  
Jensen: And I didn't......you know  
Misha: (grins bigger) Didn't like that?  
Jensen: No...no I didn't like that. Sorry  
Misha: Don't be sorry. I understand.  
Jensen: You do?  
Misha: Yeah. I felt like that whenever you and Daneel were together  
Jensen: You never told me  
Misha: How could I? Right?  
Jensen: ( thinks for a moment) You know, Mish? Are you doing anything tonight?  
Misha: Actually, Darius and I have a date.,  
Jensen: Oh......  
Musha(chuckles) I'm just messing with you!  
Jensen:(laughs) You brat...I was just about to drop off the kids at home and... Misha: And?..... Jensen: And get your butt over here Misha: I'm on my way..  



End file.
